Settlement of Affairs
by St. Minority
Summary: “I will make you wish that you had never returned.” Turpin/Sweeney, Anthony, Mrs. Lovett. Warning: Rape, m/m, violence/blood play/slight razor blade kink


**Title:** Settlement of Affairs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairingins:** Turpin/Sweeney, Anthony, Mrs. Lovett  
**Warnings:** Rape, violence/little bit of blood play  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of ST, the music, all that stuff. I make no profit.  
**Summary:** "I will make you wish that you had never returned."

**A/N: **Feedback appreciated.

* * *

The bell jingled its chime of alert, and Mr. Todd turned around from his window to see the Judge close the door behind him. His heart leapt in his chest at the thrilling rush that almost made him tremble. At last, Turpin had returned to him. The wait had been unbearable, but now it was replaced by his thirst for the man's throat beneath his blade.

As if he were gliding over clouds, Sweeney strode to stand next to the back of the chair. The maddening glint in his eyes was masked by a charming smile.

"Come for the shave I never finished?" he asked kindly. "Or a little trim of the hair?"

Turpin grinned, and Todd noticed it was forced just like his own. "Not at this time, Mr. Todd. I've come because there is an order of business I need to tend to that involves you."

He moved to where he was mere inches away from the barber. There was no scrap of apprehension that flickered in Sweeney's eyes like he had thought there would be; the man had not even flinched from the close proximity. Instead, Todd cocked his head to the right and patted the arm of the chair.

"Why not have a seat and let me indulge you, sir?" he spoke persuasively.

"Not right now. There's….something that needs to be settled first."

The judge suddenly grabbed the other man's neck and marched him to the wall near the broken mirror. Still, Todd did not seemed phased in the slightest, though his heart was racing nervously. He was roughly pushed against the solid surface, causing a faint grunt to come from him at the impact. The feigned benevolence vanished, leaving him to stare at Turpin with raging fire in his eyes. It was countered by the judge's own icy gaze.

"I would've never known if I hadn't had glanced at the two pictures you have," Turpin said dangerously and applied more pressure to Sweeney's throat. "Even then, it took me a few days to put a name to such a beautiful face. Lucy Barker. And now here you are, _Benjamin Barker_, to take _my _Johanna from me."

Todd's jaw clenched as he quaked imperceptibly from the overwhelming anger quickly consuming him. A tiny bolt of fear went through him as well due to being discovered. His dreams of revenge were rapidly being dashed.

"What did you think you would accomplish by returning?" Turpin continued. "If you were intending to kill me, I'm afraid that isn't possible now. Your identity can no longer be concealed, Mr. Barker."

"I do intend to kill you," Todd hissed threateningly. "Make no mistake. I will have my vengeance for the horrors you caused for my family."

Turpin could detect the barber's fingers creeping to the razor's case on his belt. He briskly slapped Todd's hand away and removed the glistening silver himself. Finally, Sweeney appeared to be slightly uneasy. The judge flipped up the blade and placed it to where it was just brushing the man's neck.

"Perhaps I should do to you what I did to your pretty little wife," Turpin said ominously. His eyes brightened with wicked delight at the sight of immense misery that swept across the pale face in front of him. "And then perhaps I shall have your daughter."

"You wouldn't dare," Todd growled confidently even though he was frightened that the corrupt male would.

"Then submit yourself to me and she will go untouched. Don't you think it only fair to Lucy to endure the same grief she did after I had her?"

Todd's eyes softened in sorrow at imagining his love being forced upon; he could not let his daughter endure a similar fate. "Tell me what I have to do," he voiced quietly.

"Remove your clothes."

The defiance and scorn he had possessed previously returned to the barber's countenance. Swiftly, he undid his belt and threw it aside. His nimble fingers went to his vest and unbuttoned it, letting it join the discarded leather strap. Turpin brought the blade away from his throat in order for him to lift his shirt over his head; it was hurled to the floor near the other two articles of attire. He tossed his boots in the same direction. The last garment to take off was his trousers. He slipped his legs out of them one at a time and cast them to the pile.

Never once did he avert his piercing gaze from the judge's visage as he stripped himself naked.

Turpin whirled him around to face the wall and slammed him against it, producing a wounded gasp to escape his opened mouth. The left side of his head rested against the surface, and he was pressed to stand compacted between the wall and Turpin, who used his own body to keep Sweeney in place while he lowered his pants. The judge put the blade to Todd's throat once more and pulled away a little to survey the man's dorsal side. There were signs of the Hell Sweeney had been through written on his back. Covering the toned, strong area were many scars; most had formed from being whipped numerous times during his stay. Turpin ran his fingertips over the lashes and looked at the barber's countenance for a reaction. Todd was wholly impassive.

Turpin licked from the male's right, pallid shoulder to the nape of Sweeney's neck. Todd shuddered, yet his expression never changed.

"Your compliance is appreciated," the judge said mockingly.

"And your touch is revolting."

Sweeney winced and let out a small whimper as Turpin tugged strongly on his hair. His breathing accelerated and he closed his eyes.

"I don't believe it is in your best interest to speak such insults," Turpin stated sternly. "You certainly aren't in any position of power to do so."

Todd smashed his palms against the wall to brace himself the instant he felt the judge begin to slide into his body. He bit his lip, the teeth puncturing the tender flesh hard enough to produce the taste of blood. Frantically, he smothered the cry of agony that almost sounded from him. His face was incredibly tense as Turpin continued to enter him, prompting the judge to ask unsympathetically, "Never been taken this way before have you, Mr. Sweeney Todd?"

Todd refused to shake his head. The lack of response made Turpin speedily drive himself into the man's being until he was fully sheathed within the tight warmth. The barber gave a tremulous moan from the intense pain. His fingers curled and he breathed raggedly. Another sound of anguish was expelled from him when Turpin withdrew to shove his arousal into him powerfully again. The grip on his hair tightened, keeping his head tilted upward for the judge to observe the waves of hurt conveyed by his contorted visage.

As the male started to thrust in and out of him slowly, continuously, Sweeney permitted shallow breaths to come from him and nothing more. The blade nicked the stretched skin of his neck, creating a short slice that began bleeding immediately. He could feel the red liquid traveling downward to his heaving chest. There was another substance creeping over his inner thigh; it was blood.

The judge's propulsions quickened and grew more vicious, making Todd's mouth open wider as if he would scream. No noise was heard, however. His slim frame was trembling incessantly; his heart pounded in his ears as the judge pounded into his body.

Finally, Turpin's movement started to decrease, and he soon let out a husky groan as he climaxed within the confines of the barber's aching orifice. Sweeney swallowed the vomit that rose in his throat from the sensation of the judge's seed filling him. He panted heavily and was blanketed with sweat. He grimaced as Turpin withdrew from him and groaned when the male shifted him to lean against the wall on his back. Through half opened eyelids, Todd glared at him menacingly.

"We're not finished," the judge said harshly. "I will make you wish that you had never returned."

Todd did not argue; he knew the only way to have his chance at murdering the man was by letting him come with the intention of defiling him again.

Turpin pulled up his garment, buttoned it, and began stepping backward toward the door. He kept the razor extended in his grasp, but there was no need; Sweeney was utterly immobile. When he reached the door, he opened it and chucked the weapon onto the floor near the little, square window.

The bell rang to announce the judge's departure.

Todd's legs buckled, and he collapsed to the wood floorboards with a tiny whimper. He crawled to his clothes and started to dress himself. The endeavor to put on his trousers proved to be quite distressing because of the extreme soreness.

The thumping of footsteps reached his ears, and he frenziedly got up and wrapped his belt around his waist. He limped to the vanity mirror and wiped the blood from his chin and neck, briefly holding it against the cut before tossing the cloth. At that moment, Mrs. Lovett entered.

"How many did you have today, love?" she asked with a curious smile and went to stand beside the chair.

Todd shrugged. "Don't know. I don't like to keep count."

"Ah, well, they'll be plenty to supply for our grand opening tomorrow, I'm sure."

The barber was silent, head bowed and holding onto the edge of the dresser to support himself.

"What are you brooding about now, Mr. T? Still on about the bloody judge are you?"

The mention of Turpin made Sweeney visibly wince.

Mrs. Lovett strolled to the barber's side and placed a comforting hand onto his back, rubbing lightly. "Come on, dearie. I made a nice, big dinner for the three of us. It's about time we started acting like a proper household, ay?"

As they exited the room, Mrs. Lovett noticed the minute grimaces that flashed across Sweeney's visage.

She knew better than to ask why.

* * *

Three days later his plan failed, for the judge was stronger than he thought. They had fought each other for the blade Sweeney had revealed; he would have succeeded in killing Turpin had the judge's reaction been slower.

In the end Turpin had won, resulting in Todd's nude form draped over the back of the chair. Turpin entangled his fingers into the disheveled hair of the barber and pulled on it to keep the man's head up like before. Sweeney's eyes were shut and he grasped the chair's arms securely as the judge carved his back with the razor. A vague noise of suffering escaped him with each slash. The vision of the fair skin being tainted with vibrant red excited Turpin beyond all reason.

At last, determining that the flesh had an acceptable number of slices, he put the handle of the instrument between his teeth and commenced smearing the blood with his palm until there were hardly any portions of the pasty flesh of Todd's back not graced with the substance. He trailed his crimson hand from Sweeney's parted lips – making sure that his fingers intruded into the man's oral cavity – to the barber's cheek and along the defined jaw line. Sweeney's breathing was haggard; he quivered almost unnoticeably from the judge's touch. His heart burned with fury as the already extraordinary desire to slaughter Turpin increased.

Turpin brutally forced himself inside of Todd's body, causing the barber to elicit a choked sob. The shaving tool was once more at his neck as the judge propelled his hardened member into his lean frame again and again. Turpin dominated the male violently, grinning with satisfaction whenever a soft whine expelled itself from Sweeney; it was gorgeous music to his ears, just like the ones that had been made by the barber's wife fifteen years ago.

"If you ask me to stop, I will," he said smugly. "Just beg me."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Todd replied between his rapid breaths. "But surely you've already had too much pleasure from this, sir." His words were dripping with malice.

"And apparently you haven't had _enough_ pain or humiliation, _barber_."

Turpin hurled the blade at the opposite wall, gripped Todd's slender hips, and thrust within him with unbelievable intensity. Todd cried out beautifully. He laid his head against the cushioned back of the chair and clawed at it desperately. It felt as if he were being torn apart from the inside out. Tears formed in his eyes, making him silently curse and scold himself. His breath hitched with every aggressive thrust from Turpin that caused them to move in sync with one another.

A strangled yelp came from Sweeney when the judge took hold of his manhood. The hand massaged the sensitive flesh and stroked him from base to tip until he was entirely erect. His nostrils flared and his teeth gritted together as he frenziedly fought the urge to weep. Turpin rubbed up and down the hardened member vigorously as he continued to conquer the shaking being vehemently.

After a few minutes, Turpin ejaculated inside of Todd. The barber reached his orgasm seconds later, spilling himself on the judge's hand. Turpin wiped the milky product onto Sweeney's torso and pulled out of the man. Sweeney clung to the chair to prevent himself from crumpling to the floor. He was entirely exhausted. There was no way that he would be able to attack the judge before the man left like he had hoped to.

Turpin exited without a word, leaving Todd to ease himself to the ground and gather his clothes that were spaced out close by. He slid his trousers up to his knees, lied down on his back, and raised his hips to pull them to his waist. After buttoning them he remained where he was, staring tiredly at the ceiling and panting.

The familiar thudding of someone ascending the stairs caused him to sit up and struggle to get his shirt on. The throbbing of his back made him unable to pull it over his head before the person entered.

"Mr. Todd! He's lo-"

Anthony stopped immediately upon spotting the barber seated behind his chair on the floor. His eyes grew wide with alarm at the injuries the man had and from the flesh being painted red.

"Mr. Todd?" he questioned worriedly.

"What do you want, Anthony?" Sweeney snapped irately.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you need help?"

"No," was the curt answer. "Now get out."

Despite his better judgment, the young sailor crept toward the moody barber and sat in front of him. He set his bag down and fished through it for an unsoiled cloth.

"Let me clean the blood off," he spoke softly even though he was rather afraid of upsetting the older man more.

"I'm fine," Todd spat, wholly aggravated.

"Please, Mr. Todd. Allow me to."

The boy was persistent, and Sweeney growled in frustration because he knew Anthony would not leave anytime soon. He turned himself around to provide the lad access to the wounds. Anthony gently pressed the fabric to a laceration, creating a sharp intake of breath to sound from Todd. He touched it to each one and was able to remove most of the blood that had been spread about.

"There," he finally announced.

He returned the cloth to his bag as Sweeney faced him again. The barber slid into his shirt and then his vest before remembering that the lad had a reason for coming other than to care for him.

"What did you want, Anthony?" he inquired in a much softer tone than before.

"Johanna, sir. He has her locked in a madhouse."

* * *

It was two days before the judge came back to the shop. It was night, and the blackness outside matched the darkness coursing through Sweeney's veins. He would complete his revenge _tonight. _He only had to lure the male to sit in the chair this time.

And he did.

Turpin held the barber's waist as Todd shifted his hips back and forth, occasionally lifting himself to slide up and down the man's arousal inside of him. He clutched the wooden chair arms as he focused on bringing the judge to completion. A vague moan emitted itself from him and he tossed his head back as Turpin leaned forward and licked one of his taut nipples. It changed into a cry of pleasurable pain when the judge bit down on it. He kept himself from laughing deviously, knowing everything would be done with shortly.

He ceased his movements the moment he felt Turpin climax within him. His heart pulsated tremendously as anticipation engulfed him.

Though he raised himself off of Turpin's spent member, he remained straddling the judge. His eyes were sparkling with malevolence, and he bore a sinful smile.

"Have you finally gone mad?" Turpin asked in reaction to the man's expression.

"It certainly is a possibility. The years, no doubt, have changed me," Todd replied smoothly.

"Perhaps not so much. You will always be the weak Benjamin Barker that can be defeated so easily."

"No. That prisoner you left on the dock is gone, and you will wish it was him here now instead."

In a flash Todd snatched the razor he had secured to the chair underneath the seat and sank the blade into the judge's neck. Wildly, he stabbed Turpin several times, his eyes crazed as if he were possessed by a demon. Blood sprayed onto his face, neck, arms, and dark hair like a baptismal

When the invigorating rush dwindled, he leisurely got up from the man's lap and gazed at him with deadened eyes. With one quick swipe, he slit the judge's throat entirely. The pedal was stepped on, and the chair fell backward to dump Turpin down the chute to join the ones who had met a similar fate.

The judge's bloodied face, he knew, would serve as a triumphant reminder of what he had done; it would stay with him until the end of his days.

A smirk pried the edges of his lips as he looked at himself in the shining, silver blade. He rested it on the seat with extreme devotion before he began to get dressed. Once he had on all of his attire, he knelt in front of the chair and stared at his prized instrument contently.

"Rest now, my friend," he spoke lovingly. "Rest now forever."

A small creaking sound made him speedily glance at the large chest against the wall near the door. A pair of innocent eyes was watching him. His taste for smiling throats was significantly rejuvenated. Hurriedly, he took up the razor and strode to the trunk. He discovered a young man inside when he lifted the lid.

"Come for a shave, have ya lad?" he questioned quietly, his eyes blazing with hostility.

The boy shook his head. "No. I-"

Todd grabbed the male's arm and hoisted him out to escort him to the chair.

"Everyone needs a good shave."


End file.
